Because Of You!
by NegligibleNaina
Summary: Zach Goode left Cammie Morgan. 8 years later he finds her again. Cammie, who disappeared after high school, rejoins the girls and they are gonna get even with their boyfriends. No matter what it takes. Canon Couples! T cuz I feel like it!
1. Found

**Writing this at a Wolves vs. Aeros game... Fail!**

**Of course I updated it about a week after lol**

**

* * *

**

"Ms. Morgan? There's a young man here for you." said the nervous employee to her boss.

"Send him in." the cold voice of 24-year old Cameron Ann Morgan said through the receiver, thinking it was probably Grant again.

"You may go into her office. Its the one with the black door." the receptionist said to the tall, fit man in front of her.

"But aren't all the doors emerald green in this building?" the man asked.

"Yes but when Ms. Morgan saw the door she froze and immediately made it to be repainted black. Oh dear she'll get impatient! You must go. Good luck you'll need it!" the lady said worriedly, waving him off.

The young man walked down the hallway casually, as if he had not a care in the world. He smirked when he saw the black door at the end of the corridor. Knocking on the door he heard a harsh "Come in" from inside it. He opened it.

"What do you want this time Grant? As far as I know Bex hasn't texted me to rant yet."

"I'm not Grant, Gallagher Girl."

Ms. Morgan's head snapped up. An array of emotions crossed it. Surprise. Disbelief. Pain. Betrayal. Love. Shock. Then her face became hard as rock.

"What do you want Zachary Jared Goode."

"You."

* * *

**Love? Hate? Review!**

**The others will be in the next chapter. It'll be a Cammie flashback.**


	2. Your Dating A Italian Jobro?

**Hey guys nice response! The one that made me laugh was this one**

**zachslittleprincess 1/24 ch1**

**WTF!IT WAS JUST GETING GOODE!CONTINUE PIZ PIZ PIZ PIZ PIZ!WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL READING THIS!WHEN YOU COULD BE WRITEING!**

**:] I laughed so hard and was also a little scared! Ok so change of plans. I made it what happens after that scene. You'll find out what happened between them soon. (review and you'll get a sneakpeek and a hint!)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naina: Boys and Gals *wink* of Blackthorne and Gallagher. I have an announcement to make.**

**Jonas: We already know!**

**Liz: You don't own Gallagher Girls!**

**Jonas: And that Ms. Carter owns them- I mean- us.**

**Naina: Stupid smart people! (Oxymoron! thanks "Gustavo" ;] )**

**Well you heard it here! I apparently don't own! (yet!) And I don't own the JoBros!**

**

* * *

**

I glared at the smirking man before me. How dare he, after leaving me all those years ago, think he has the authority to say he wants ME? Bex will probably castrate him and Mace will, most likely, use her nail file and clippers to do so! I secretly pressed the BEX and MACEY alert buttons below my desk. Who needs security when I got these two chicas a block over! Liz probably knew from the cameras she installed and it's likely she's calling Jonas and Grant.

"Zachary, you arse!" I had to keep him talking.

"Cam please just hear me out-" He tried to plead but I cut him off.

"Zachary you had your chance at graduation. You chose what you wanted and this is what you get and deserve!"

"Please Ca-!" He never got the chance to finish. Bex and Macey came barrelling through the door and pushed Zach to the floor. Bex looked at his face and glared.

"Cammie," she began furiously, "What the bloody hell did the rat drag in?"

"Baxter get off or I'll be forced to hurt you and Grant will kill me for that." Zach said in a calm collected voice.

"Don't forget Nick." I stared in shock at my perfectly dressed, not-a-hair-out-of-place friend. I thought she was dating Preston!

"Cammie, Preston is long gone. Nick is a hottie!" Macey said grinning. And reading my mind.

"Macey, hun, as far as I know you were dating Preston last night at the Presidential Gala!"

"Puh-lease, Cammie dear! I am dating Nick now!"

"Wait Nick Jonas?" The voice came from the door.

"Grant!" we all (except the idiot on the floor) chorused.

"Newman. You know I know him! NJ is an undercover CIA agent and his brothers are awesome!" Grant said reminiscing.

"Let me guess," Bex said, still holding Zach, "K2 built a birdhouse with you and DJDanger showed you how to wear those atrocious white skinny jeans."

"Exactly! Wait Bexy why are you holding a guy in an illegal chokehold?" Silly silly Grant!

"Gran-" Zach cut her off.

"What up Newman?" Zach choked out.

"OH MY GRANT IT'S Z-!"

"REBECCA BAXTER IF YOU LET GO OF HIM I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOU SLEEP!" Liz yelled from the doorway. Wow someones madder than me at Zach! Chaos ensued as Jonas walked in and attacked Zach with an angry look.

"SHUT UP!" Macey screeched. The room went dead silent.

"Good. Now Zachary. What do you really want?"

He locked eyes with me.

"The CIA sent me to get all of you. And- Baxter do you WANT me to hurt you?" Bex had 'accidentally' pushed his pressure point.

"Bex get off of the smirking_ idiota _and lets figure out why the hell the CIA wants us 'kay?" I said sweetly.

"For the record, I'm not dating Nick Jonas! The Nick I'm dating is Itali-"

That was when the gunfire started.

* * *

**Sorry! I didn't update because I just got the news on Tuesday that my school may be closing! WAHHHHHHH!**

**Stupid Board of Education which mi papá is part of! Lol**

**Eat your homework and Do your vegetables! (Inside joke not dirty ;] )**

**REVIEW OR I SHALL SLIT YOUR THROATS WITH A PINK RUBBER CHICKEN! ( lol ;] )**


End file.
